Staying Alive Would Be Enough
by macytayyy
Summary: After seeing the play Hamilton, Felicity realizes that some of the lyrics to the song Stay Alive mean more than she thought. The lyrics connect with her in a different way after seeing Oliver dying.


**Hello! This is another Arrow Fanfiction, with, of course, _plenty of Olicity! _I hope you guys enjoy!**

**I know this is short, but it's just a little idea that I thought of while listening to the _Hamilton _soundtrack (absolutely amazing and if you haven't checked it out, I definitely recommend that you should!) and I connected with the lyrics and thought of how this would play out in our favorite couple's lives. **

_**Also, I'm excepting any form of prompt from you guys! Please leave a review or PM me with your ideas! I want to get back into the Fanfiction writing world, but I am fresh out of ideas. **_

**Relax, read, and REVIEW! **

"Just stay alive, and that would be enough" that would be enough Hamilton

It was supposed to be recon. A simple mission. No engaging. No fighting. Nothing. A simple in and out. No trouble. No arrows needed to be fired.

But gunshots rang in Felicity's ears. She shot up in her seat, her fingers slamming into the desk and she screamed out in surprise.

"Spartan? Green Arrow? Update?"

Diggle's voice entered her ear through her comm system, "We're okay, Overwatch. We found Martin Stone and his men."

Oliver's voice came through, "We're engaging, Overwatch. Spartan, take south. I'll cover north."

Back into the bunker, Felicity's fingers were flying across her keyboards, keeping her eyes on Oliver and Diggle as they fought.

_They're going to be okay,_ she thought, _They've got to._ But she couldn't shake the feelings of immense worry as she settle back into her seat.

* * *

Suddenly, Felicity shot up out of her chair as a large crash sounded from behind her. She spun around, ready to grab the gun from under the table behind her, even though she knew that she would never be able use it.

"Oliver!"

Oliver's arm was slung over Diggle's, his eyes only half open, as he stumbled down the stairs, giving more of his weight to Diggle than his own two feet.

Diggle set Oliver down on the steel table and Felicity finally felt the shock wear off, her feet carrying her to the man she loved.

Oliver's face was ashen, his breathing labored. "What happened?" She frantically inquired.

"I was fighting one of Stone's men, and one of the men pulled out a knife, aiming it at me, but Oliver intercepted it with his own body. It got him in the stomach."

And sure enough, through the front of Oliver's green leather jacket, a red stain blossomed. Felicity reached a tentative hand out, her fingers barely gracing the wound, and yet Oliver groaned, his eyes shutting tightly. Felicity pulled her hand back as if she'd been burned. "Oh, Oliver." She whispered sadly.

Oliver tried to smile back, but it turned into a wince, and his breathing increased.

Diggle came up behind them, interrupting them with a slight whisper, "I need to stitch him up, Felicity."

"Yeah, yeah, of course. Okay." She stepped away from him, but stayed by his head, her fingers gracing his hair.

Diggle cut away Oliver's stained t-shirt, Oliver wincing in pain when Diggle pulled the soiled t-shirt away from where the wound had clotted against it. Using a warm towel, Diggle slowly cleaned the blood from the wound best he could, and with every swipe of the towel showed Felicity just how deep the knife had gone.

Throughout the entire time Diggle had been cleaning the wound, Oliver's eyes had been tightly shut, but when Diggle turned to grab the suture kit, Oliver's face relaxed the tiniest bit as he lost the battle with consciousness.

"Digg! Oliver just went unconscious. Is that a bad thing?"

"No. As long as he-"

Diggle was cut off as Oliver's back arched of the table and started seizing.

Diggle and Felicity sprung into action, Diggle trying to calm him while Felicity sprinted across the room, grabbing a sedative which she threw to Diggle who proceeded to inject the vial's contents into Oliver's arm.

Once the ingredients had started to work its way through Oliver's system, his heart rate began to calm and he looked more like he was sleeping

"-As long as he doesn't start seizing." Diggle finished monotonously.

* * *

Felicity sat by Oliver's side all night long, watching his face and praying to whoever would listen that he would be okay. In the midst of her worries, her mind drifted to the week before.

_"Oliver! Where are we going?" _

_Oliver didn't answer his girlfriend, but kept a sly smirk on his face, one hand on the wheel and the other on Felicity's hand. _

_"Oliver!" She growled, "_Oliver!"

_Minutes later, Oliver pulled the car in front of the theatre, and led Felicity to their seats. Felicity still had no clue what was happening. Not until the lights dimmed and the show began._

_"Oh, Oliver! How did you know?"_

_"During one of your rambles a couple of weeks ago, you mentioned that you'd never seen _Hamilton_, but that you would love to. So here we are." _

_And for days after, Felicity had been singing the soundtrack, much to Oliver's amusement. Her favorite song had been _That Would Be Enough_ as she had said that it reminded of them of their lives, "We're always going and going, and sometimes we don't even know if we're going to survive the night, so the only thing that matters is that we stay alive." Oliver couldn't help but agree._

Felicity would give anything if to just be there again, her only worry being her work, not watching the man she loves dying in front of her.

Felicity didn't know when they started, but when she reached back to smooth her hair, she felt the tears that glistened her cheeks.

"Just stay alive, and that would be enough," she whispered to Oliver through her tears, remembering the way he loved hearing her sing the songs from the musical that they had seen together the week before.

"Just stay alive." Her voice cracked with emotion as tears ran down her face in angry torrents of sorrow.

* * *

When the sun rose the next morning, Felicity still hasn't moved from her post. Her hand still wrapped around Oliver's, her eyes never leaving his face.

A low groan caught broke her from her daze. "Oliver?" She asked.

"'M okay, 'Lic." He had turned his head towards her, but when he tried to shift his body, he let in a sharp gasp as the movement pulled at his sutures, his features tightening in pain.

"Hey, hey, take it easy." She cooed, reaching her hand out to smooth the lines in his face, "It's okay. Take your time."

Watching his face relax once again, he opened his eyes, "What time is it?" He inquired.

"Almost eight am." She responded, "You've been out for about ten hours. I've been worried about you."

He smiled slightly, "I love you. You know that, right?"

"And I you." They lapsed into a comfortable silence, perfectly content with each other's presence.

The opening and closing of the foundry door grabbed their attention, signaling that Diggle had just entered. "Oliver! You're up; how are you feeling, man?"

"Fine."

"_Oliver_," Felicity chided, "I thought we agreed that you wouldn't use that word if you weren't find. And you obviously are _not_."

Oliver smiled as if he knew that response was what his comment would elicit from his girlfriend. He sighed, "I've been better, honestly. That knife went pretty deep."

"Yeah, it did," Diggle said, "You didn't have to intercept it like that. But thank you." He paused and turned to Felicity, "Now, I need to check your bandages, so Felicity, if you would be so kind to step-"

He needn't finish his sentence, because she had already moved, but she kept her hand running through Oliver's short cropped hair.

* * *

Once Diggle had deemed Oliver well enough to get up, Felicity and Oliver made their way to her car, which she helped him into the passenger seat, and then got in the drivers seat herself and drove in the direction of their loft.

Once they reached the loft, Felicity helped Oliver up the stairs and into their bed, where Felicity could see him visibly relax at finally being off of his feet, even if he had barely walked any.

Felicity crawled into bed with him, but stayed far enough away so that she wouldn't accidentally hurt him by putting pressure on his torso where he was stabbed. Laying on her side, playing with the hair at the base of Oliver's neck, she started humming, "Look around. Look around. And how lucky we are to be alive right now. The fact that you're alive is a miracle. Just stay alive, and that would be enough."


End file.
